25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are spending their first Christmas together. Join them on their 25 days of the holiday season with some appearances from KakaIru and some Christmas fun. If you don't like, don't read; it's that simple.
1. Day 1: Trimming the Tree

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

 **Ages (because I know I will forget otherwise. If I'm wrong as far as age differences, forgive me as I sometimes get confused):**

 **Naruto: 18**

 **Sasuke: 18**

 **Iruka: 33**

 **Kakashi: 35**

25Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 1: Trimming the Tree

Naruto hummed as he carried box after box of Christmas ornaments from the hall closet of his and Sasuke's home. He still could not believe that Sasuke had not only offered, but insisted on having him stay with him in his home in the Uchiha compound. Not only that, but he also allowed Kakashi and Iruka to move into a house in the compound as well. They didn't have to pay rent or anything, just pitch in on the water and light bills; Sasuke took care of the electricity for both their house and the one he shared with Naruto. He refused to stay in the house he grew up in considering he found his dead parents there, and decided to stay in one of the houses that had always remained empty. Naruto of course understood, and moved in with him from his own shabby apartment the minute Sasuke offered. Seeing as they had been together for the better part of a year, it seemed appropriate.

The eighteen year old turned around as he saw his old sensei and father/older brother figure walk back into the living room with the final box of ornaments. The brunette had tinsel wrapped around his neck and was balancing another box filled with Christmas Lights on top of the ornament box. Iruka sat the boxes down on the floor before taking the tinsel and placing it on Sasuke's black counch. Sighing the older man smiled before saying, "Well, we've got everything to trim yours and Sasuke's tree. Now if only him and Kakashi would hurry and get back with the tree."

"Yeah, well if Sasuke's with your purposely late boyfriend, they probably won't be back for another thirty minutes," Naruto said as he sat on the floor trying to untangle the lights. Naruto chuckled as he imagined his own boyfriend standing irritated while waiting on their former sensei. Knowing Sasuke he would probably leave Kakashi to bring the tree himself.

The two of them turned towards the hallway that led to the front door as they heard it open. Rustling was heard, followed by a grunt before they saw Kakashi round the corner and enter the living room with one end of a tree, then Sasuke with the other. Naruto chuckled at the scowl adoring the raven's face as he and Kakashi placed the tree into the tree stand that Naruto had bought the other day. After tightening the trunk into the stand, Sasuke sat down on the couch behind Naruto.

"We would have been back earlier, but _someone_ decided to stop and buy a Christmas holiday edition of Icha Icha. And then he stood and read three chapters, leaving me to pick the tree and carry it to checkout," Sasuke said, glaring at his former sensei. Kakashi scratched the back of his head while saying, "In my defense, I also had to help an elderly couple with their own tree while you weren't looking."

"Bullshit," Sasuke said before leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blond on the forehead. Naruto smiled before handing the lights off to his boyfriend. Sasuke got the lights untangled quickly and he and Naruto set to wrapping them around the tree. After the lights were around the tree, Naruto plugged them in, smiling at the glowing rainbow colors. He knew Sasuke preferred solid white lights, and had even fought with him about it, but three amazing rounds of sex later had him giving in and letting their tree have colorful lights.

Naruto gave Sasuke's cheek a quick kiss before having him and the two adults help with the ornaments. He laughed as Iruka snatched the pine green book out of Kakashi's hand and told him he wouldn't get the book back unless he helped with the Christmas tree. Naruto knew that Kakashi knew that Iruka was serious, especially since they had been dating since before Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya. He sometimes wondered why they haven't tied the knot yet.

It didn't take long before the tree was trimmed and decorated all pretty and festive. After Sasuke placed the star on the top of the tree, the four of them stood back and admired the tree, the smell of pine filling their senses. Naruto left to go get a broom and dustpan for the pine needles that were decorating the floor, and returned and began sweeping. When he was done and the pine needles were in the trash, he sat next to Sasuke on the couch, watching Iruka give Kakashi his book back. The two adults bid the younger couple farewell before leaving for their own home. Apparently they had to also trim their own tree. As soon as the front door closed, a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, breaking the silence. The raven looked down to see the blond looking up at him, his big cerulean eyes staring into his own coal black ones. He lifted an eyebrow to let the other boy know he was listening. A grin spread across Naruto's face as he said, "I love you, teme."

Sasuke smiled softly and gave his pink, plump lips a sweet kiss before saying, "I love you too, dobe."

Naruto smiled before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed after him and asked him what he was going to do. He rolled his eyes when the dobe told him he was making himself some ramen. Sasuke left him alone in the kitchen as he walked back into the living room. Looking at the tree he couldn't help but smile, thinking that this Christmas season was definitely going to be one to remember, especially now that he had Naruto with him.


	2. Day 2: Christmas Cards

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 2: Christmas Cards

Sasuke walked inside his home with bags of groceries in his hands, sighing as he shut the front door. Toeing off his boots he walked down the hall and towards the kitchen where he deposited the paper bags on the kitchen table. It was then that he noticed that it was a little too quiet in the house. Usually Naruto would be coming to greet him by now. Where was the blond?

Leaving the kitchen and walking towards their bedroom, he peered inside and found it to be empty. Sasuke then looked inside the bathroom, also finding it empty before walking further down the hall and towards one of the bedrooms that he had transformed into a personal office. It was there that he found his blond boyfriend.

Naruto was sitting as Sasuke's oak wooden desk with a stack of empty white envelopes on his left, a stack of cards in front of him, and a third stack on his right full of completed cards sealed inside the envelopes. Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, Sasuke asked, "Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto's head snapped up in surprise and he dropped the pen in his hand. Seeing that it was just his teme, he smiled and waved him inside. As the raven walked towards him, Naruto said, "Look Sasuke! I'm making Christmas cards!"

"Why? It's too early to be making Christmas cards," Sasuke said as he picked up the one Naruto was working on. The cover had a (dare he say it) cute reindeer with Christmas lights wrapped around its antlers with a scarf around its neck and holding a wrapped present. He opened it and read its contents before putting it back down.

" _Let's play reindeer games and have fun this Christmas._ Really?" Sasuke said looking down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's face flushed before he frowned and turned back to the Christmas card. He signed it and placed it inside an empty envelope before sealing it.

Standing up, he stretched before saying, "Well unlike you, I happen to enjoy giving out Christmas cards. And it's never too early to make or give out Christmas cards to help spread some Christmas cheer."

"Yeah, but that is what carolers are for," Sasuke said as if it was obvious. "And giving out Christmas cards is a waste of time in my opinion. No one cares about them and just throw them away later, so you've basically given a Christmas card for nothing." He then turned and left his office, ignoring his yelling boyfriend as he walked after him down the hall. He walked back into the kitchen and started putting the bought groceries. As he reached for the next bag, a tan hand snatched the bag away and he looked into blazing blue eyes. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow, silently asking Naruto what he wanted.

"You know something, bastard; maybe it's a good thing we are experiencing this holiday together, because you obviously have forgotten the joy that comes with the season. Even something as simple as giving and receiving a single Christmas card helps make this season bright, especially when you are letting others know that you care and want them to have an amazing Christmas. And if you've either forgotten that or don't care, then I suggest you start rethinking how you view this holiday season if you want to spend it with me," Naruto said before shoving the grocery bag into the raven's arms and stomping out of the kitchen.

Sasuke stood there staring after the blond, letting his words sink in before placed the bag back onto the kitchen table. Walking back down the hall and into the office, he stepped behind Naruto as he was sealing another card before wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on the shorter male's shoulder. Sighing he said, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that. I guess that I'm just not used to celebrating holidays anymore and have forgotten what it means to not only celebrate it, but what it means for others to celebrate it as well."

Naruto sighed and turned around in Sasuke's arms, wrapping his own arms around his neck. Hugging him, he said, "It's okay, Sasuke. But just no more making fun or disregarding or anything like that this season, okay? Let's make it through the holiday with no fights and just enjoy each other's company.

"Well, I can't promise no more fights; you make it too easy to pick one with you," Sasuke said, a playful smirk on his lips. Naruto grinned before giving him and quick kiss. Letting go, he said, "Now come and help me finish these so I can give them away tomorrow."


	3. Day 3: Snow

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 3: Snow

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up! Wake up!" a loud obnoxious voice yelled in Sasuke's ear. The raven winced and groaned before rolling over to see his hyperactive blond grinning down at him, bouncing slightly causing the bed to shake. He sat up slightly on his elbow as he rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand.

"What the hell, dobe?" Sasuke said as he finally looked at Naruto with much more awake eyes. Naruto continued to grin as he moved and swung his leg over the raven, straddling him as he sat on his waist. Placing his hands on Sasuke's bare chest, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the pale lips before saying, "Get up, Sasuke! It's snowing outside!"

Sasuke turned his head and looked out the window and was first greeted with a whitish-grey sky. Upon closer inspection, little frozen pieces of white were fluttering down past the window pane, some sticking to the glass. Though it didn't show on his face, Sasuke was happy to see snow falling. And it warmed his heart to see his boyfriend so excited to see the flurry particles gently falling from the sky.

Sitting up fully, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and held him close. Looking him in his eyes, he smiled softly and said, "I guess this means that we are going outside now."

Naruto nodded before quickly moving out of the raven's lap and planted his feet on the ground. Well, that was his intention, but his foot got caught on Sasuke's leg and he ended up landing on his face on the cold wooden floor. Naruto groaned as he sat up and rubbed his forehead, knowing there was a red spot on it. A snicker met his ear and he turned to see his boyfriend looking down at him, a hand covering his mouth to cover his laughter and his black eyes shining with mirth. He shot a glare at him before standing and leaving the room to go and use the bathroom, grumbling about bastard boyfriends.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement at Naruto's grumbling. His boyfriend loved him despite his, as Naruto would say, bastardly ways. He climbed out of bed and left the bedroom, making his way down the hall to the bathroom where from the sounds of it, Naruto had flushed the toilet and had started the shower. He smirked as he opened the door and stepped inside, ready to join Naruto in the shower for as long as possible. The snow could wait, it wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Day 4: Hanging Christmas Stockings

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 4: Hanging Christmas Stockings

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha holding a bag tightly in his hand. He smiled and waved at everyone that he ran past, some of the people smiling and waving in return, others ignoring him, and others frowning and hissing at him. Those were the ones who still considered Naruto a demon and plague on their village. Those villagers still made Naruto feel bad at times, but Sasuke told him that if those idiots couldn't see how great Naruto was as a person and couldn't see passed the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, then they were not worth his time and effort and karma would get them when it decided it was the right time.

Snow fluttered slowly down from the sky, snowflakes sticking to the eighteen year old's blond hair and eyelashes. He smiled as one snowflake landed on his nose before melting away. Minutes later he arrived at the entrance of the Uchiha compound. Slowing down his run, he walked inside the compound a down one of the many roads to his and Sasuke's house. Halfway down the road, he passed by Kakashi and Iruka's house, happy to see decorations adorning the outside of the house. Kakashi himself was stringing lights around the edges of the door way when Naruto walked by.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called waving. Kakashi turned his head a held up a hand saying, "Yo."

Naruto slowed down and stopped to speak with his old sensei. He looked at the decorations that Kakashi put up and said, "Iruka-sensei will be happy at the work you've put in to make the house festive."

Kakashi smiled and nodded saying, "I hope so. He got upset with me last year when instead of helping him with decorations in his apartment, I stood and read my book and ate all of the sugar cookies he baked."

"I can't blame you for that. His homemade sugar cookies are delicious!" Naruto said laughing a little. The two of them stood and talked a bit longer before Naruto said he would see him and Iruka-sensei later before heading back down the road to his home. He expected the house to be empty and quiet when he returned since Sasuke had been called out on a mission yesterday evening, but was surprised to see the lights from the Christmas tree glowing from inside through a window and a shadow of a man moving around. The unmistakable spiky duck butt like hairstyle was easily seen on the wall in the shadow as well. Grinning Naruto hurried inside and shut the door, kicking off his snow boots and hurrying to where Sasuke was standing reading mail, a mug of plain black coffee in his hand.

Sasuke had to catch himself when a force knocked into him, causing him to drop the mail and hold tightly onto the coffee mug so none of the hot liquid sloshed out of it.

"Sasuke, you're back!" Naruto shouted before pulling away and kissing his boyfriend deeply. Sasuke smiled into the kiss before pulling away and touched his forehead to the blond's.

"I missed you," he whispered. Naruto blushed at the raven's admission. Sasuke hadn't even been gone a full twenty-four hours, but it still warmed his heart. He asked him if he turned in his mission report, to which Sasuke confirmed, before reaching inside the bag still in his hand.

"Hey Sasuke, look at these Christmas stockings. I realized we didn't have any and went out to buy some," the blond said as he pulled out two different Christmas stockings. In one hand he held up a white one with a decorated Christmas tree that had wrapped presents sitting underneath it, and a crackling fireplace in the background. It was covered with so much glitter it was almost hideous. In his other hand he held a blue stocking that had white snow supposedly, a round yellow moon, and a black silhouette of Santa and his sleigh being pulled by reindeer; it also had glitter. Holding his mug of coffee to his lips, Sasuke asked, "Which one is mine?"

Naruto beamed and held out the blue one. Sasuke nodded and said, "Hn." The blond rolled his eyes before setting the stockings down and left to find two long nails and a hammer. While he was gone Sasuke glared down at the stockings. They were just so gaudy, he didn't like them. But if his dobe was happy with them, he wouldn't say anything. A minute later Naruto returned with the items he needed and started to hammer the nails into the mantle above the fireplace. When he was done he sat the hammer down and picked up his Christmas stocking. He grinned at his boyfriend and said, "Hang yours with me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled softly as he set his mug on the coffee table and picked up his own stocking. Together he and Naruto hung up their Christmas stockings above the fireplace. Naruto clapped his hands in glee before he hugged Sasuke's arm and laid his head on his shoulder. Sasuke chuckled before placing a kiss on top of the blond head. Pulling away from Naruto, he went back to his mug of coffee and back to reading the mail. Naruto rolled his eyes at the raven before a smile spread across his lips. At least the Uchiha hung up his Christmas stocking with him; he purposely bought that one for him because he knew he would hate it, even if he didn't say so. But Sasuke was putting in an effort to celebrate the holiday with him in any way he wanted, so Naruto couldn't help but appreciate everything Sasuke did with him. After all, he imagined it wouldn't be long before he didn't have to persuade him to do anything with him regarding the holiday. Yep, he was sure Sasuke was going to definitely enjoy this Christmas season with him this year.


	5. Day 5: Making S'mores

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 5: Making S'mores

Naruto hummed happily as he held the marshmallow he had stuck on a kabob stick over the fire in the fireplace. He was seated on the floor with a bag of marshmallows open next to him, a bowl of chocolate pieces, a container of graham crackers, and a plate of already made s'mores. One thing that he continued to do every year around Christmas time that Iruka had introduced him to was roasted marshmallows to make s'mores. He loved the sweetness of the toasted marshmallow and the melted chocolate and the crunch of the graham crackers. And this year he was going to persuade his boyfriend to try one.

Speaking of the Uchiha, Sasuke walked inside the house covered in more snow than usual. Snow was falling heavier than usual and there would surely be at least five more inches covering the ground by morning. Shaking the snowflakes out of his hair, Sasuke took off his snow boots and heavy coat before hanging it in the coat closet. He had been out training and had decided to wrap up as it was getting dark and the snow was falling heavier. Also, he wanted to hold his dobe in front of the fireplace. He was happy to find him sitting in front of the fireplace, but there were also other items next to him. Slowly walking towards him he saw upon closer inspection that they were all items to make s'mores.

"Naruto," Sasuke said getting the blond's attention. Naruto turned with a smile on his face as he waved the raven down to sit with him. Sasuke did so and settled himself behind Naruto, his legs on the outside of the younger boy's legs and his arms wrapped around his waist. Setting his chin on his shoulder, he said, "Making s'mores, I see."

The blond nodded and said, "Yep, and it looks like this marshmallow is all done." He handed his boyfriend the kabob stick to hold while he assembled together a graham cracker and a piece of chocolate before taking the marshmallow off of the stick and placed it on top of the chocolate, and then topped it off with another cracker. Squishing it together he watched as the marshmallow melted the chocolate and became all gooey. Smiling Naruto held it up over his shoulder to Sasuke's mouth, saying, "Go on, take a bite."

"No, I hate sweets," Sasuke said as he looked at the treat with disdain. The Uchiha hated chocolate, and he especially hated marshmallows, so there was no way he was going to eat them in a combination.

Naruto frowned and turned in his boyfriend's hold saying, "Come on, you didn't even give it a nibble. Have you even tried one before and are just assuming you won't like it?" The way Sasuke's black eyes averted to the side gave Naruto the answer he needed. Sighing he moved in closer to the raven and pressed a few kisses to his neck, pleased at the way Sasuke's body tensed before he relaxed and the feel of a growing bulge against his leg. He slowly made his way from Sasuke's neck to his jawline, then his cheek before finally reaching the pale lips.

Sasuke sighed into the kiss and held the blond closer, lightly grinding into his hips. Naruto moaned before giving Sasuke one more kiss and pulled his lips away, causing the raven to groan in annoyance. He chuckled as he knew that his teme hadn't wanted him to stop and probably was bent on having them have sex in front of the fireplace. But Naruto still wanted to him to try a s'mores, and there wouldn't be any sex until Sasuke ate a whole one.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, gaining Sasuke's attention more. The raven's eyes were planted on his plump lips, watching them move. Naruto smiled before saying, "Tell you what. Eat one s'more for me and I'll let you do anything you want to do to me tonight."

Sasuke was tempted by the offer, but he really didn't want to eat one of those confectioneries that were seated on the plate and in Naruto's hand. He mulled the offer over in his brain again. If he ate one of the s'mores, Naruto would let him do anything he wanted, meaning he could bend his dobe in any way possible while he had his way with him. A smirk formed on his face before he finally said, "Alright, I'll eat one. But I'm making my own."

Naruto had seen the smirk on Sasuke's face before he answered; it suddenly filled him with dread about what he had offered to the raven. However, hearing the bastard not only say that he would eat a s'more, but would make one himself, made him grin brightly and give his boyfriend a deep, loving kiss. Soon Sasuke had made his own s'more, more perfect than any of the ones the Uzumaki had made. The two of them ate their made s'mores together, Naruto watching Sasuke's face to catch his reaction to the sweet. Sasuke wouldn't admit it or let it show on his face, but the little sandwich tasted pretty good. It only took Naruto to get him to try new things, even if they weren't all that new. Once they had both finished and licked the tasty goo from each other's mouths, Naruto asked him what he thought.

"I'll tell you later. You gave me an offer that I went through with on my part, now it's time that you fulfill your side," Sasuke said as he stood and picked the blond up bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom. Naruto spluttered and tried to protest, cursing himself for saying something that Sasuke would take literally. He hadn't meant it, but he should've known by now that Sasuke would always hold him to his promises if they were sexual in any way.

Sasuke dropped Naruto on his back on their bed before crawling up it and over Naruto, a predatory gaze and grin adorning his face. Naruto gulped as he anticipated the next several hours of pleasure Sasuke was sure to give him. Oh, well. At least he got him eat a s'more.


	6. Day 6: Wrapping Presents

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 6: Wrapping Presents

Naruto was over at Iruka and Kakashi's house helping Iruka wrap Christmas present to place under the older couple's tree. Naruto still couldn't believe that Iruka had allowed Kakashi to have ornaments of Icha Icha books hanging on the tree. Iruka had claimed that he allowed them on the tree in exchange for Kakashi's help in preparing for the holiday. Naruto personally believed that the pervert probably screwed Iruka into saying that he could hang them. Whatever, it wasn't his tree.

"Naruto, can you pass me the blue wrapping paper?" Iruka asked as he placed a bow and filled out name tag on a newly wrapped present before pushing it underneath the Christmas tree. Naruto nodded and reached behind him for the paper, only to find it missing. Frowning, the blond stood up and went searching for it, positive it had been behind him. Walking around the back of the couch, he found a trail of torn pieces of the blue wrapping paper he was looking for. Following the trail, Naruto walked down the hallway and into Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom. It was there that he found the wrapping paper, but also the culprit that took it.

Playing with the wrapping paper was a grey schnauzer puppy, rolling around and ripping up the paper. Cooing the blond bent down and picked up the puppy, as well as the wrapping paper before walking back into the living room. Sitting down, he held up the paper and said, "Found it, but I don't think you can use it anymore."

Iruka looked up and sighed as he saw the ruined roll before looking at the puppy in his former student's lap, saying in a scolding voice, "Yuki."

Yuki yipped before bounding out of Naruto's lap and over to Iruka, licking his hands happily. The brunette couldn't help but smile as he picked her up and cuddled her.

"Is she yours?" Naruto asked as he went back to wrapping presents.

"Well, she's actually Kakashi's. He is planning on training her to be one of his summons, but she's only two months old so we're waiting until she's at least four to six months."

Naruto nodded and picked up the present he had bought for Sasuke. Looking at it he smiled, knowing the Uchiha would like what he got him. Picking up some red wrapping paper with little penguins on it, he proceeded to wrap the gift, taping the paper down and topping it with a big blue bow. Smiling he placed the present to the side and wrapped some more presents, listening to Yuki growl playfully as Iruka gently pulled on her rope and she tried to take it back, bending low to get a better grip on the floor. Naruto figured it was better than her playing with the wrapping paper. He needed all the paper he could get for the rest of the presents he had to wrap.


	7. Day 7: Hot Cocoa

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 7: Hot Cocoa

Sasuke sat silently as he watched the Pre-Genin take their pop quiz. He had been asked to fill in for Iruka when the Chunnin had fallen ill yesterday evening. He would have refused, but there were no other teachers that could fill in for Iruka and he felt like he owed it to the man for helping to start off his own education to becoming a ninja.

Glancing out the window of Iruka's classroom, Sasuke watched the snow slowly fall and stick to the window and windowsill. He smiled when he remembered how excited Naruto had been to see the little white flurries falling mornings ago. Usually he wouldn't have thought much of it, but now seeing the white stuff made him think of his precious blond.

"Mr. Sasuke?" a little voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked across the desk to see a little girl with auburn hair in pigtails and light blue eyes. She was adorable and Sasuke knew that once she grew up she would become a beautiful young woman.

The little girl held up her finished pop quiz and handed it to him, a pink blush on her cheeks. Nervously she said, "I'm finished with my quiz."

"Alright then, you can go home now," Sasuke said as he took the piece of paper and set it beside him face down. The little girl's eyes widened and she said, "Really?"

Sasuke smiled softly and nodded, causing the girl to blush again before she thanked him and ran out of the room. The rest of the class soon finished and turned in their own quizzes, leaving the classroom and the Academy after bidding Sasuke farewell. As soon as the last Pre-Genin left, Sasuke sighed and leaned back in Iruka's chair, closing his eyes.

"Don't tell me that just sitting and watching twenty Pre-Genin take a quiz tired you out," a voice said from the doorway. Looking over Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto standing in the doorway, a covered cup of hot cocoa in his hand. Beckoning him over, Sasuke pulled Naruto down into his lap and kissed him sweetly on his plump lips. He smiled when he tasted the sweet chocolate on his boyfriend's tongue.

Naruto pulled away with a smile and took another sip of his hot cocoa, loving the feeling of the warm liquid run down his throat. After he swallowed his mouthful of hot cocoa, he asked, "Do you want some hot chocolate? We can get you one on the way home."

Sasuke shook his head, his mouth forming a smirk before answering, "No thanks. Besides, I like the taste of it on you better."

The raven chuckled when Naruto predictably blushed at his words. He gave him a kiss on his tan cheek before ushering the blond into standing so he could stand as well. He took the stack of pop quizzes and placed them in his back pack, threw it on his back, and then took Naruto's hand in his own. The two of them left the Academy and headed home, all the while the smell of Naruto's hot chocolate permeating their senses.


	8. Day 8: Eggnog

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 8: Eggnog

Coal black eyes roamed over the menu of holiday beverages that sat outside for everyone to see. They weren't really interested in anything on the chalk covered menu board, but they kept shifting back to one item in particular: eggnog. Sasuke hadn't had eggnog since before his clan had been slaughtered and had never wanted to drink any because it was a painful reminder that he would never have another holiday with his family. But now things were different. He had Naruto with him, who was hell-bent on making sure he remembered this holiday season. And if he was honest, he was already enjoying it.

Being with the blond dobe made Sasuke feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Just thinking about him brightened his day and brought a smile to his face. Well, an internal smile whenever he was in public. No need for anyone to start questioning his change in facial expressions. If they did, they'd find themselves in the hospital trapped in a genjustu until Christmas Eve.

Making a decision he stepped inside the small café and up to the counter. The owner gave the Uchiha a smile said, "Welcome, young sir. What can I do you for?"

"Yeah, I'd like a cup of eggnog to go, please," Sasuke said.

"And what flavor would you like?" the owner asked.

"Flavor?"

"Yes, we have the original, cinnamon, cinnamon and nutmeg, coffee; your choice."

"Coffee, then. And make sure it tastes like black coffee through the rest of the drink."

The owner nodded with a smile before turning around to make Sasuke's requested drink. Sasuke sighed and stepped away from the counter, looking around the small café. Everyone in there were talking and laughing, just enjoying each other's company whether they were friends, lovers, or on their way to being. The holiday really knew how to bring people closer.

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice suddenly piped up in his ear, followed by arms wrapping around his arm. Glaring the raven looked down to see the pink menace by the name of Sakura Haruno. The girl was smiling up at him adoringly, her green eyes shining. He sighed and looked away, willing the owner to hurry with his eggnog so he could leave. This girl really didn't know how to take a hint when it came to him.

"Sasuke-kun, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!" Sakura stated adoringly. Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning back to her, glaring holes into her eyes. In a menacing voice, he said, "Let go of me, now."

The pink haired girl quickly did so, seeing that her presence had suddenly aggravated the man. However she wouldn't be disheartened. She would make Sasuke see that they belonged together, and the holiday season would do just the trick.

Smiling brightly once again, Sakura said, "Anyway, I was hoping that you would like to have lunch with me. Or maybe we can just spend time together and talk. You know, get to know each other better than we already do. And the holiday is the perfect time for us to get closer." She batted her eyelashes, trying to come off as flirty. Instead to Sasuke, it made her look desperate. She, like everyone else, knew that he and Naruto was an item and nothing she could say or do would make him dump the blond for her.

"Listen, I don't know why you keep deluding yourself into thinking that one day I will like you, but I won't, nor will I ever. I don't love you, let alone like you. I love the dobe; always have and always will. Nothing will change that. He's the light of my life and makes me feel like my life has meaning. You on the other hand, are a stain on my existence that won't go away. I would say more and in not so nice terms, but it's the holidays and for Naruto's sake, I'll be a nicer version of myself," Sasuke said as he stared at the pink haired girl, no emotion on his face whatsoever. He had never looked colder to Sakura, though. In fact, what he had said to her made her start tearing up. He really didn't like her, and he chose Naruto over her. She had known, but had still been hopeful that they would end up together. But hearing him say that they never would to her face was a hard pill to swallow. Choking back a sob, Sakura rushed out of the café and into the busy streets, letting her tears fall down her face.

"Your eggnog, Mr. Uchiha," the owner said getting Sasuke's attention. The raven turned and paid for his drink, noticing that the owner had apparently heard everything. However, the owner smiled and said, "I hope you come back soon, and bring your boyfriend too. I'm having a couple's holiday special in a week."

"Hn," Sasuke said before he nodded and thanked the owner, leaving with his eggnog in hand. He took a sip of the liquid and was pleased with the taste. The drink still reminded him of his deceased clan, but now he had a reason to drink it again during the holidays. And that reason was currently lying in bed with a sore ass.

Sasuke chuckled softly before taking another sip of his eggnog. Yeah, he definitely liked his new reason for enjoying his holiday drink.


	9. Day 9: Sledding

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 9: Sledding

"Come on, Sasuke! Hurry up!" Naruto said as he rushed up the hill. Sasuke followed after him at a much slower pace, dragging the piece of wood and metal behind him. Naruto had gone out earlier that day a bought a sled, demanding Sasuke go sledding with him. Sasuke, as reluctant as he was to do so, agreed and he and Naruto left the compound and headed to the big snow covered hill that a bunch of kids and their parents were using to sled down.

Naruto was standing at the top bouncing on his toes when Sasuke finally made it there. The Uchiha turned the sled around so it would be able to head down the hill the right way before turning to the blond.

"You do know that we're eighteen, right? We're too old to bed sledding," Sasuke said. The blond shook his head and replied, "You're never too old for sledding, teme. Besides, it will be fun!"

It was then that Sasuke remembered Naruto had never once been sledding in his life. He didn't have parents to take him or siblings, not even friends to invite him to do so. And now that this was his first time doing so, he wanted to experience it with him. Sasuke himself had been sledding before with Itachi when he was younger. It was one of the best memories he had of being out in the snow with his older brother.

Nodding the raven sat on the sled towards the back, patting the empty space in front of him. He looked at Naruto with a small smile and said, "Come on, dobe."

The Uzumaki smiled brightly before plopping himself down on the sled in front of Sasuke. The raven grabbed hold of the string attached to the sled, arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend before pushing off. The sled went down the hill and picked up speed, Naruto's laughter and shouts of joy filling the air over the wind in their ears. Sasuke maneuvered the sled back and forth around rocks and trees, making sure to avoid any people in the way.

Suddenly the sled bumped into a hidden rock, causing them both to tip over the front. Sasuke quickly held onto Naruto and the two of them crashed into the ground and rolled a bit, getting covered in snow. When they finally stopped rolling, they both sat up with snow in their hair and all over their winter coats. Sasuke turned the blond around and checked him over, asking him if he was okay. His response was a wide grin and a giggle.

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed before standing up and running back over to their upturned sled and running with it back up the hill. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, a smile spreading across his pale lips before standing up and brushing the snow from his pants and jacket. He followed his boyfriend back up the hill, ready for a few more rounds of sledding in the snow. As long as he saw that smile on Naruto's face, he would sled down with him as many times as he wanted.


	10. Day 10: Candy Canes

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 10: Candy Canes

Naruto held onto the hook of the red and white striped piece of hard candy, sucking on the other end and savoring the minty flavor of. He was staring out of the window watching the snow fall, happy that a white Christmas was on its way.

He laughed when he heard Iruka yelling at Kakashi for some reason or another. Whatever the pervert had done now, it was enough to make his favorite sensei explode if he could hear him several houses down. Still, he was thankful that they had found each other; they had both been lonely for too long and had found a love that they cherished in each other.

"Dobe, why are there candy canes on the tree?" Sasuke's voice asked him from behind. Turning his head, Naruto slid the peppermint flavored candy out of his mouth and smiled at his boyfriend. The raven was staring at the pieces of candy hanging from the tree branches. The blond stood up from the couch and walked over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning up for a kiss. Sasuke automatically leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's, a slight moan coming from his throat at the taste of peppermint coming from the younger's mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tightly, delving further into the awaiting mouth to lap at the sweet taste that was mixed with the taste that was just purely Naruto. When he finally pulled away, Naruto's azure eyes were dazed and clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed and lips kiss swollen. The raven smirked before reaching over and plucking a candy cane from one of the Christmas tree branches, holding it by its bottom.

"What do you think you're doing, bastard? They are to decorate the tree," Naruto said a little breathlessly.

"They shouldn't even be on the tree. If they melt, they'll ruin the tree. Especially considering that you unwrapped them before placing them all over the tree," Sasuke said stating the obvious.

Naruto's already flushed face took on a darker hue as he hid his face in the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke chuckled as he placed a kiss on the blond head. Said blond looked up at him and smiled before taking the candy cane he had already been eating and placed it back in his mouth. Sasuke took it out of his mouth before kissing him again, wanting to taste the mint on his boyfriend's tongue once more. Naruto giggled into the kiss, ruining it but still making them both smile nonetheless.

"Come on, dobe. Let's get the candy canes off the tree," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and the two of them set to taking the red and white striped hooks off of the tree, though Sasuke stuck one of them in his back pocket. He planned on using it later and Naruto was going to help him.


	11. Day 11: Gingerbread

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 11: Gingerbread

Sasuke stood in the kitchen stirring a bowl of cookie batter. Gingerbread cookie batter, to be precise. He was in the process of making and baking homemade gingerbread, something he had been wanting for the past few days.

Contrary to popular belief, the Uchiha could bake. It was believed that though the man could cook, he was probably a horrible baker seeing as he didn't like sweet things. It was amusing to him that that statement was only a half truth. Yes, he didn't like sweet things in general, but he made an exception for gingerbread and s'mores (which he still wasn't telling Naruto that he liked).

Rolling out the dough he started taking the Christmas shaped cookie cutters and cutting out pieces of cookie dough to be in the shapes of trees, snowflakes, holly, and reindeer. Once they were cut out, he placed them in the already preheated oven and closed the door before cleaning up the kitchen. As soon as he was done cleaning, he heard the front door open before a loud voice yelled, "I'm home!"

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke said as he went to greet his lover. Naruto smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. He then took the bags he had in his hand and walked to the living room, followed by the raven. From what the raven could see, it was wrapping paper and more decorations.

"I bought decorations and lights for outside. Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's house is all decked out on the outside with lights, so I figured we could do the same. And also because I've never had a yard before to do so," Naruto said as he pulled out said decorations and lights. Sasuke was happy to see that the lights that were to go outside were solid white lights.

Naruto sat and showed everything to his boyfriend before a friendly smell caught his attention. Sniffing deeply, the blond hummed in approval and stated, "I smell gingerbread."

Sasuke chuckled and walked back into the kitchen to check on his cookies, Naruto hot on his heels. Opening the oven door, he looked inside and was pleased to find that they were ready to take out. Putting on Naruto's Santa Claus oven mitt, he reached in and grabbed the hot cookie sheet, taking it out and placing it on the stove so the cookies could cool.

"You made gingerbread cookies! I love you!" Naruto said. Sasuke just smiled and listened to the blond babble about making more for gingerbread men and houses. That was something he was not going to do, but he was always happy to bake more gingerbread for Naruto and himself. After all, he did like it during the holidays.


	12. Day 12: Mistletoe

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 12: Mistletoe

Naruto and Sasuke waited impatiently for Kakashi and Iruka to arrive at their house. The four of them were supposed to head over to Genma and Raidou's place for a Christmas party, but the older couple had yet to show up. They were thirty minutes late, which would be normal for Kakashi, but never Iruka.

"Do you think something came up?" Naruto asked the raven. Sasuke shrugged and leant against the wall, personally not caring if the two showed up or not. He didn't want to go to the party, but his dobe did and he refused to go without him. Kakashi and Iruka had been invited as well, but had yet to show up to their house so they could all leave together.

Getting fed up with waiting, Sasuke suggested that they go and see what the holdup was. Agreeing with him, Naruto got up from the couch and followed Sasuke toward the front door to put on their snow boots. Wrapping up in their winter coats, the two young lovers left their home and ventured towards their former senseis' home.

Arriving at the house, Naruto walked up to the door and knocked, calling out, "Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei? Are you two there?" When he got no response, he knocked again getting the same result.

"Move out of the way, Naruto," Sasuke said, channeling some chakra to his hand and touched the doorknob, unlocking the older couple's front door. Twisting the knob, Sasuke pushed the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the blond's protests about walking into someone's home uninvited.

Sasuke walked down the hallway of the house, Naruto right behind him, and stopped at what he perceived to be the bedroom. He was right when the sounds of moans and groans reached his ear through the door. Opening the door, the younger couple was met with a sight that Naruto wished to erase from his mind forever.

Kakashi was busy enthusiastically pounding Iruka into the mattress. Iruka's tan skin had taken on a deep red color, Kakashi's own pale skin had already turned pink and both of them were covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. Iruka pushed his lover off of him and snatched the sheets up over him, trying to give himself some dignity when he realized that they had an audience.

"Naruto, Sasuke! I-I'm so sorry you saw that," Iruka said clearly embarrassed. Kakashi, who was sitting naked on the floor, rubbed the back of his head and asked the two what they wanted. Sasuke and Naruto both wondered how he managed to get his mask in place so quickly and how they both missed a glimpse of his face, considering they caught a glimpse of everything else.

"The party we were supposed to be going to, did you forget about it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was standing red-faced behind him, refusing to look at the adults.

"Right, the party. Well, it's obvious we aren't going to make it. We're a little busy right now, if you know what I mean," Kakashi said as if it was obvious. His eyes quickly darted to the ceiling above the bed, silently telling Sasuke to look that way. The raven did so and noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging right above the bed.

Realizing what Kakashi was saying, Sasuke smirked and bid the two sensei's 'goodnight' before taking Naruto's hand and leading him out of the house. On the way back to their home, Sasuke listened to Naruto rant about naked teachers and having no sense of shame. Along the way, Sasuke noticed a low tree bearing mistletoe; this must have been wear Kakashi had gotten his. He plucked his own sprig of mistletoe from the tree, wanting to make full use of it once they got back to their house.

"Sasuke, are you going to kiss me under the mistletoe?" Naruto asked, not knowing the real intentions behind why his boyfriend got the special plant. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond, fully ready to kiss and do other things to Naruto under the mistletoe. He'd do anything to get out of going to Genma and Raidou's party, and he liked this way a whole lot.


	13. Day 13: Nutcracker

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 13: Nutcracker

"Sasuke! Come look!" Naruto called from their bedroom. Sasuke, who was in his office looking over the forms of his parents' wills, sighed and stood up from the desk and walked out of the room. He didn't have time for Naruto's enthusiastics right now. He needed to look over the wills and abide by them before the first week of the new year, and he wanted to get it done as soon as possible. He had recently found out that his parents' wills were to go straight to him if something should happen to not only them, but Itachi.

Entering the bedroom, he came upon the blond looking inside a box. Reaching the bed he asked, "What is it?"

Naruto smiled up at him and held up a little wooden shinobi, a nutcracker. Sasuke took it and looked at it, noting that on its chest was the Uchiha fan crest. This nutcracker was for him, as he realized that it was personalized to look like Itachi.

Looking up at Naruto he saw him smiling and holding up two more, resembling Mikoto and Fugaku. Sasuke tucked the Itachi nutcracker under his arm and took the other two. Gazing at them, he asked, "Where did you get these?"

"Well, it's not really where I got them. More so that I made them," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You may not know it, Sasuke, but you talk in your sleep. And you always say something about how you miss your family. You miss your parents and brother. I know you walk around like them not being here doesn't bother you anymore, but it does. I know it's a little creepy, but I thought that I would make you a few nutcrackers that looked like your family. I know you have pictures and memories, but I thought you would like these as well," Naruto finished with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He was nervous, nervous that Sasuke wouldn't like the nutcrackers and wouldn't take them. He had worked really hard to get the features right and add in the tufts of hair to be the exact shade and make sure that it stayed. He really wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to like them.

Sasuke placed the nutcrackers of his parents down on the bed, followed by the one of Itachi and continued to gaze at them. The detail Naruto put in them made them almost look real. Yes, it could come off as creepy, but to Sasuke they were perfect. Looking up at Naruto he gave him a smile and sat on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he held the blond tightly. Naruto smiled softly and placed a kiss on the raven's chin before snuggling in closer to him. Sasuke didn't have to say he loved the nutcrackers; it was obvious that he did. And he was so happy that Naruto would do something like this for him. He wondered what he did to deserve someone so kind and understanding.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," Naruto said as he looked into coal black eyes. Those eyes met azure blue ones, and the raven said, "Hn."

Letting go of Naruto, he took the nutcrackers and walked into the living room with them, and carefully placed them on the mantle over the fireplace. He looked up at them with a fond smile on his face before going back to his office.

Just out the window, a ray of sunshine shone through the glass and landed on the nutcrackers, making them shine and almost seem to smile.


	14. Day 14: Ice Skating

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 14: Ice Skating

Sasuke glided effortlessly along the frozen lake that morning. It was early and the only people occupying the ice at the moment were him and Naruto. Well, just him; Naruto had yet to set foot on the ice.

Naruto had never been ice skating before and was afraid to. Sasuke had tried to convice him that it could be fun, but had no such luck. So this time he tricked him by saying he was taking him to a breakfast buffet. Naruto bought it, not realizing that the breakfast buffet wasn't open until eight in the morning, and it was five-thirty. Needless to say, he was pissed that Sasuke tricked him and brought him to the frozen lake to ice skate, but Sasuke had yet to see Naruto leave.

Coming to a halt in front of his boyfriend, Sasuke said, "Come on, dobe. It's not so bad."

"No, you teme. What if I trip or fall? I'll get a concussion or a contusion!" Naruto said shaking his head.

"A contusion is a bruise, and that is what we're covered in from training all of the time. Now come on, get on the ice."

"No!"

"Why not? Are you scared?"

"…Yes…"

Sasuke stared at the blond head that was now looking at the ground in embarrassment. It was rather cute that Naruto was scared to try ice skating. It took practice to be as good a skater as Sasuke, but the raven would be patient with his dobe.

Gently taking a glove covered hand, Sasuke eased backwards a bit, slowly dragging Naruto with him. Before he knew it, Naruto was on the ice. Instinctively he latched onto his boyfriend and held tightly, letting the raven continue to glide as he let himself be dragged along.

Chuckling Sasuke said, "Straighten up, dobe. Try and skate."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with uncertainty in his eyes before doing as Sasuke said and attempted to skate. He still held tightly to Sasuke's arms and allowed Sasuke to skate backwards so he could get the hang of it going forwards. The two of them skated in circles for ten minutes until it seemed the blond had the hang of it.

"Good job. Now I'm going to let go-

"What?!" Naruto screeched as panic overtook him.

"It's okay, I'll be right here. You can do this," Sasuke reassured him.

Naruto gulped before asking, "What if I fall?"

Sasuke leant forward so his forehead was touching Naruto's a whispered, "Then I will be there to catch you."

Despite the blush on his face, Naruto nodded and loosened his grip on his boyfriend's arms. Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile before skating away from him and disappearing behind him. Naruto slowly started skating on his own, having trouble keeping his balance but not falling. He continued to skate on his own for fifteen minutes, pleased that he was doing much better than he previously had been doing. Pretty soon, Naruto was having fun skating all over the lake. However, he stumbled in the middle of a turn and almost fell forward on his face. He never made though, as Sasuke had quickly rushed in front of Naruto and caught him, letting him be the barrier between his beloved and the hard ice.

"See, dobe? I told you I would be here to catch you if you fell," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes before calling him a bastard and then kissed him. Sasuke returned the kiss sweetly, holding Naruto closer to him so he could feel his warm body against the cold air around them.

When they two of them pulled away, breathless as always with every intimate kiss that they shared, Naruto asked, "So how did I do before the fall?"

Smiling Sasuke answered, "You were doing great, Naruto. A bit more practice and you won't be so anxious anymore."

Grinning Naruto nodded before suggesting that they stand up. Sasuke stood first, and then helped Naruto to stand before looking up at the sky. He could see the first rays of sunlight coming over the trees. Checking his watch, he saw it was only six-thirty. Turning to Naruto he said, "Let's go home and warm up. After that we can head out to a breakfast buffet."

"That sounds like a great idea, Sasuke!" Naruto said, happy about the news of food.

"Hn, and I know the perfect way to warm up," Sasuke said as he began to nibble the enticing tan neck in front of him.

Naruto blushed and tried to push his boyfriend away from him, calling him a pervert, but Sasuke continued to devour his neck. Finally he gave in and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, allowing Sasuke to wrap his own arms around the blond, forming the seals to teleport them back to their bedroom.

The two of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the frozen lake covered in their blade markings as the sun continued to rise above the trees.


	15. Day 15: Ugly Christmas Sweaters

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 15: Ugly Christmas Sweaters

"Dobe, I am _not_ wearing that," Sasuke said with the upmost finality. There was no way in hell he would be seen wearing that horrendous looking thing. And Naruto wanted to get the same one to match? Absolutely not.

Naruto and he had went out shopping for presents and had found themselves in a clothes store. There were nice things in the store, but somehow Naruto had gravitated to a rack of Christmas sweaters. _Ugly_ Christmas sweaters. And the one he was currently holding up was green with colorful and shiny cotton balls that were apparently supposed to be tree ornaments. There were also presents knitted in around the bottom. But what really had Sasuke refusing to wear it was the attached tinsel on the back of the sweater. It was gold and silver and decorated the whole back of the article of clothing, including the back of the sleeves. If you so much as held your arms up and had your hands close together, it would look like tinsel surrounding a Christmas tree. Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't feeling this sweater and couldn't fathom why Naruto was.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke. It will be fun wearing ugly sweaters. It's like, a thing to do at Christmas time. Please!" Naruto pleaded with the raven, giving him puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip for affect. Sasuke looked at him for a while before saying, "No." Without another word, he turned and left the store, not looking back at the hideous sweater.

Naruto sighed and put the sweater back. He really wanted to wear an ugly Christmas sweater with is teme, but it looked like there would be no such luck. Right when he was about to leave, two sweaters caught his eye in particular. One was a deep pine green color with a black tree line and white snow falling from the sky. The other one was a deep red that looked like Santa's coat and buckle. They weren't ugly, in fact they were cute. Naruto wanted to wear Christmas sweaters with Sasuke, even if they weren't ugly. And the sweaters were in there sizes…

Making a quick decision Naruto snatched the sweaters off of the rack and headed towards checkout. With a smile on his face he paid for the garments and took the bag from the store clerk, thanking her as he left. He caught up with Sasuke at the café that Sasuke had gotten eggnog from before. He couldn't wait to show the raven the sweaters, because the look that was sure to appear on his face would be worth it.


	16. Day 16: Christmas Carols

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 16: Christmas Carols

The young couple were sitting and relaxing by the fireplace, Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the couch behind them. The four of them had gotten together to discuss plans for Christmas. Iruka and Naruto had wanted to have Christmas dinner together, but Kakashi and Sasuke wanted Christmas Eve dinner so they could spend Christmas with their beloveds. The argument was short lived and the semes of each relationship won out, much to the ukes chagrin. But at least they would all eat together. The plan was to have the dinner at Kakashi and Iruka's house; if they could make it, Genma and Raidou would be joining them as well.

A knock on the door startled them all. Who had dared to walk into the Uchiha compound at night? There were still false rumors going around that it was full of the ghosts of the slaughtered. Frowning Sasuke stood and made his way to the front door, ready to chew someone out. However, upon opening the door, he came face to face with several people. They were all standing there with big smiles, all wrapped up warmly in the falling snow, and holding booklets in their hands. It was then Sasuke realized what they were: carolers.

Before the carolers could begin their first song Sasuke slammed the door in their faces. He walked back into the living room to see the other three looking at him. Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Who was it?"

"No one important," Sasuke answered, cursing when the knocking started again. Iruka stood from the couch and went to answer this time. The others watched him go, their attention peaked when they heard him exclaim, "Oh, carolers!"

Naruto grinned broadly before standing and rushing to the door to listen, hitting his boyfriend in the arm on the way. Kakashi chuckled and followed the hyper blond, dragging Sasuke with him back to the front door. As soon as all four of them were there to listen, the carolers began singing.

 _Up on the housetop reindeer paws,_

 _Out jumps good ol' Santa Claus_

 _Down thru the chimney with lots of toys_

 _All for the little ones, Christmas joys_

 _Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn't go?_

 _Ho, ho, ho! Who wouldn't go-o?_

 _Up on the housetop, click, click, click!_

 _Down thru the chimney with good Saint Nick!_

Sasuke waited impatiently for them to finish the damn song before they finished and waved goodbye. Naruto and Iruka thanked them and invited them to come and carol again soon. As soon as the door was closed, Sasuke said, "You invited them again. Now they'll never leave us alone."

"Oh, lighten up, teme. Where's your Christmas spirit?" Naruto said as she hugged him close, his head resting underneath the pale chin.

"It's here, I just have no patience for Christmas carolers," Sasuke answered as he steered himself and his blond back into the living room.

Iruka chuckled and said, "Well, I can't wait until they stop by our house when we're there," Iruka said to his own boyfriend who just nodded before turning back to his Christmas Edition Icha Icha. This would be the fifth time he had read the damn book. Iruka couldn't take it from him, not without being "punished" for it.

The four of them settled back down and continued talking. An hour past before the older couple had to leave, telling them that they would see them soon. The two adults left and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. As Sasuke stared into the flames, a soft sound caught his ear. He turned and saw Naruto, whose eyes were closed and his head resting on his leg as he stretched out on the floor, humming a Christmas song of a much slower tune. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile.


	17. Day 17: Apple Cider

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 17: Apple Cider

Iruka looked along the shelves of the different brands of cider. He was trying to remember which brand he had bought last year so he could buy it again. After a moment of searching, he finally found the right one. He grabbed a jug off of the shelf and walked around the corner where he found Naruto looking at instant ramen.

"Hello, Naruto," Iruka said with a smile. The blond looked up and grinned brightly at his former teacher.

"Iruka-sensei! It's nice to see you outside of the compound," Naruto said. He turned back and picked about ten instant ramen cups and placed them in his basket. Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Sasuke said I can only get ten at the most. I think he's trying to curb me off of ramen."

Iruka chuckled and the two of them stood and talked for a while, before Naruto asked him if he would hold his basket for a moment. After handing it off, Naruto walked around the corner right to where the apple cider was. Picking up a jug of another brand, he walked back around and took his basket back, thanking the older man.

"Getting apple cider as well, I see," Iruka said, nodding to the jug of brown liquid. Naruto looked down at his jug before looking over at Iruka's. He chuckled and nodded, and the two of them went to the counter to pay. After getting rung up, they paid and walked away from the market, carrying their jugs of apple cider as they headed back to the Uchiha compound.

"By the way, Iruka-sensei, how come you and Kakashi-sensei aren't at least engaged yet? You've been dating for a while, so why hasn't he popped the question?" Naruto asked out of general curiosity. Iruka blushed and scratched at his scar lightly, shrugging a bit as to avoid the question. However, he did answer, saying, "I honestly don't know, Naruto. I love Kakashi, and I know he loves me, but I think that maybe he's afraid that if he asks me, he may be called out on a hard mission one day and will possibly die. I guess he's thinking that maybe it would be better for me to feel like I can let him go without having anything of him to remind myself that we were together, like his last name. Because as you know, with marriage comes the addition of a new surname, but maybe he wants me to continue being Iruka Umino for a while longer incase the inevitable comes. He is the last Hatake after all and he has no kids. Maybe he also doesn't want his clan name to live on, even through marriage to me."

Naruto didn't like how sad his former teacher looked; he looked so sad. But at the same time, he also didn't really believe any of what the man had said. Yes, it could be true, but he was certain that something like that wouldn't stop the pervert from proposing to the love of his life. If anything, he believed that Kakashi would want to share his last name with Iruka, even if it does become short lived.

It wasn't long before they reached the compound. Naruto reassured Iruka that what he thought couldn't possibly be true and to just stay positive. They parted ways and Naruto arrived back at his and Sasuke's house. He walked inside and took off his shoes before taking his groceries into the kitchen, opening the jug of apple cider. He grabbed a glass and poured the liquid in it before taking a sip, enjoying the taste of apples and spices. Setting the glass down, he went to put his ramen away when the front door opened again and Sasuke walked inside.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and gave the blond a kiss on the cheek before taking his glass of cider. While he was drinking it, Naruto asked, "Where have you been?"

"Out with Kakashi jewelry shopping," the raven answered, setting the empty glass down.

"Ooh, what'd you get me?"

"Not for you, dobe. I went with him while _he_ went shopping, for rings to be specific."

"Why was he shopping for rings?"

"Think about it, dobe."

Naruto looked up into black eyes for a minute before realization dawned on him. A wide smile broke out on his face and he gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Sasuke chuckled before telling Naruto to get another glass from the cupboard. Once he did, he poured them both some more apple cider, suggesting they go and sit in the living room. And the two of them did sitting and talking while drinking some nice cider.


	18. Day 18: Santa & his Elf

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 18: Santa & his Elf

The party was in full swing at Iruka and Kakashi's house. Iruka had decided to throw his own Christmas party to make up for missing Raidou and Genma's. He invited them and all of their friends, and the older former students. And to make it more interesting, he also deemed it a costume party as well. Iruka was dressed as a reindeer and Kakashi as a snowman, a white mask with black dots in a smile covering his face.

Sasuke was standing in the corner with a cup of punch in his hand, watching the other occupants of the house party talk to each other and dance to the music playing. He was okay with being here, just not thrilled about the outfit he was wearing. He had made the mistake of allowing a certain blond to choose his outfit for him, and now he was wearing a red suit with fluffy white on it, a black belt buckle, a matching hat, and black boots. There had been a beard, but he drew the line at it.

What made it worse was that Naruto had gone shopping with Sakura, who thought it would be appropriate to dress like Mrs. Claus to match him. Needless to say he wasn't impressed, and had caused the pinkette to go and sulk in the corner, blatantly ignoring Rock Lee as he tried to impress her.

His black eyes roamed over the crowd before they landed on the one person he was looking for. On the other side of the room talking to Ino and Shikamaru was his dobe dressed like an elf. He had on a green top, red tights, black shoes that curled at the toe, and a green and red elf hat with pointed ears attached. There was also a name tag on it that said _Santa's Little Helper._ Blue eyes met his and a beautiful smile was given to him, making Sasuke smile softly back at him.

Sasuke put with a lot for Naruto, this being one of them, but he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He remembered earlier when he had come out with the outfit on how Naruto, who was already dressed in his costume, bounced over to him and drew him into a sweet kiss before telling him he looked very handsome. Sasuke doubted it with the hideous suit on, but he wasn't going to correct him on it. Plus, he was really looking forward to the afterparty the two of them were going to have back at their house. Naruto had told him that a certain elf wanted to help Santa relax later on, and Sasuke intended for them to have some fun.

Taking another sip of his punch, Sasuke allowed a smirk to form on his face as he thought of what was to come in a few hours. Santa and his elf were going to be really busy tonight.


	19. Day 19: Chestnuts Roasting

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 19: Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

Naruto walked into the house and kicked off his snow boots in the entryway, his heavy coat coming off of him as well. He had been out visiting Tsunade and was surprised to find out that she and Jiriaya were seeing each other. She said that they were taking things slow for the both of them; also she wanted to see if she could get him to curb his perverted ways. Naruto reminded her that the Frog Sage wouldn't be himself if he wasn't pervy, which made her nod even with the frown on her face.

Walking down the entryway and into the living room, Naruto smiled at the decorations and the pretty tree. It just felt like Christmas already! He couldn't wait for the exchanging of gifts; he really hoped Sasuke liked what he got him. Speaking of his boyfriend, Naruto walked down the hall to their bedroom and peered inside only to find it empty. Frowning he left and peered into the office, which also turned out to be empty. Just as he started back down the hall again, the sound of the front door opening caught his ear.

Smiling brightly the blond rushed down the hall and towards the raven who had just finished removing his own jacket. Sasuke's reflexes kicked in and he dropped his jacket and the paper bag he had with him, catching his boyfriend in his arms as he jumped on him, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck. Looking into cerulean eyes, Sasuke murmured, "Nice to see you too, love."

"Hey! I'm so happy you're home. Where have you been, anyway? When I got here, you weren't here," Naruto said as he allowed the older male to carry him into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I was out buying things," Sasuke said as he nuzzled the tan neck in front of him. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke before demanding to know what the raven had bought. Sasuke smiled and told him he had bought tomatoes (of course), eggnog, bread, milk, meat, cheese, and chestnuts.

"Chestnuts?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke smirked and said, "Yes, chestnuts. You know, to roast over an open fire?"

Naruto grinned and giggled a bit before getting off of his boyfriend's lap, going back to the entryway to retrieve the bag. He took it to the kitchen, noticing Sasuke light the fireplace as he passed, and put everything in their designated places. After that, he took the bag of deshelled chestnuts and grabbed a pan, plate, wooden spoon, ground cinnamon, ground nutmeg, and sugar before going back to the living room where he found Sasuke sitting in front of the fireplace, letting the warmth roll over him.

Sasuke looked up and patted the space between his legs for Naruto to sit in, causing the blond to blush a little. Once he was settled in between Sasuke's legs, and the raven's arms instantly wrapping around his waist, he opened the bag of chestnuts and poured a few of them into the pan before sprinkling on some cinnamon and nutmeg. Adding a small bit of sugar, he placed the pan on the makeshift holder Sasuke had fashioned and watched the fire begin to cook the nuts.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Hm?" Naruto responded.

"Can you sing that song about the chestnuts for me?"

"It's called _The Christmas Song,_ teme."

"Whatever, dobe. Can you just sing it for me?"

Naruto chuckled and began to sing the song, his voice sounding so beautiful to Sasuke's ears. He stirred the chestnuts around a bit in the pan before letting them roast a bit longer. When he was halfway through the song, he scooped them out and placed them on the plate so they could cool. Smiling he leant back against Sasuke, his face turned in so his forehead was against Sasuke's neck.

 _"_ _Although it's been said, many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you,"_ Naruto finished softly, pulling back a little and looking up into Sasuke's black eyes. The raven smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss the plump lips once more. When they finished kissing, Sasuke whispered, "I love you."

Naruto blushed and smiled, saying in return, "I love you, too. Now come on, let's try these things." The two of them both reached out to the plate and picked up a chestnut each, putting it into their mouths and chewing on it. Naruto moaned at the delicious taste of the roasted chestnut. Even Sasuke had to admit that it was very tasty.

"This was a good idea, Sasuke," Naruto said as he ate another one. Sasuke smirked and said, "I know, it's because I was the one who thought of it."

He chuckled when the blond called him a jackass and began ranting at him for always thinking he was superior to everyone else. He silenced him with another quick kiss before turning back to their roasted chestnuts, determined to eat more before roasting some more over the open fire of their fireplace.


	20. Day 20: Colors

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 20: Colors

Sasuke leant against the doorway of his living room in just his pajama pants, observing the Christmas decorations as the early rays of sunlight filtered in through the window. He had never seen so many colors in one setting in his life. It was all so bright and vibrant, just like the personality of his beloved.

Red, green, white, silver, gold. Those were the colors that were invading his home, but he couldn't bring himself to say that he hated it. In fact, he rather enjoyed the colors. Maybe the spirit of the holiday was finally getting to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called from the bedroom. "You prick! I thought I told you no more hickeys until the new year!"

The raven chuckled at Naruto's ranting shaking his head before turning and walking back down the hall. Entering the bedroom he found the blond sitting up in bed looking at the love bites he had on his chest, feeling along his neck to pinpoint where more might be. Smirking Sasuke said, "I think you look beautiful with them on your smooth skin."

Naruto flushed at the same time he scowled at his boyfriend. Sighing he said, "Come back in bed and cuddle with me."

How could Sasuke refuse such a simple request from the cutest thing to ever grace his life? Nodding he walked over to the bed and climbed back in under the covers. Wrapping his muscular arms around the blond, he pulled him close to him so that they were spooning, breathing in Naruto's delicious scent. Sasuke sighed contentedly, figuring lazing around today would be alright so long as he had his dobe to laze around with.


	21. Day 21: Pumpkin Pie

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 21: Pumpkin Pie

Naruto hummed happily as he smelled the sweet aroma of the pumpkin pie Sasuke had just pulled out of the oven. The raven had been baking again, and already a sweet potato pie, blackberry pie, and more gingerbread were made and sitting on the counter. Reaching over to the gingerbread, he started to pick one off of the cookie sheet when a wooden spoon was slapped against his fingers.

"Ow! What the hell?" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his red fingers. He glared at Sasuke as he stared blankly back at him.

"Don't touch any of my baked goods, dobe," Sasuke said calmly. He chuckled when the blond pouted, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto smiled back at him and said, "I just wanted one."

Sasuke stared at his boyfriend for a while before sighing and telling him he could have one. _Just one._ Naruto grinned and took one of the gingerbread cookies off of the cookie sheet, biting into it and humming at the taste. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at his pumpkin pie that was still cooling on the counter. It looked and smelled so delicious. But he was going to wait to eat a piece of the pie.

Taking the other's hand, he dragged him to the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling the blond onto his lap. Naruto, who had just finished his cookie, asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just want to hold you for a while," Sasuke said, his arms wrapping around him tighter. Naruto rolled his eyes before saying, "Love you too, teme." The two of them talked for a while, soon stretching out so that the raven was on his back and his boyfriend lying on top of him. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep in the living room.

Hours later, Sasuke woke up and found the living room to be completely dark. How long had they been sleeping? Well, it didn't matter. Carefully maneuvering so that Naruto wouldn't wake up, he went and plugged in the Christmas tree before stepping back into the kitchen. And there sitting on the counter, completely cooled now, was the pumpkin pie.

Walking over to the cabinet, he pulled out a plate and took a knife out of the drawer. Taking the pie, he cut a piece of it and put it on his plate. Grabbing a fork from the same drawer, he stuck it down into the dessert and took a bite of it. There in his mouth was the taste of nutmeg and pumpkin dancing around on his taste buds. He couldn't deny it, it was absolutely delicious. This was definitely worth the wait, even though his 'wait' was falling asleep on the couch with Naruto. Whatever, it was worth it.


	22. Day 22: Rudolph

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 22: Rudolph

Sasuke and Naruto were watching television in the entertainment room, a Christmas movie to be specific. They were watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,_ one of Naruto's personal favorites. The movie was at the part when Rudolph had met up with Hermy the Elf when Sasuke asked, "Can we watch another movie?"

"No, we can't. We had a deal, remember? If I beat you at training today, we could do anything I wanted. I wanted to watch a Christmas movie, to which you agreed, and I chose Rudolph. You lost, teme; get over it," Naruto said without looking away from the screen.

Sasuke frowned a bit, wondering why his blond liked this movie. Personally, he preferred _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ Shifting so that he had sat them both up from their position lying on the futon, he made Naruto look him in the eye.

"Tell me why you like this movie," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto looked at him for a while before taking a breath, saying, "I like it because it gives a lesson in perseverance and that even if you're different from everyone else, you can be a great hero one day. Rudolph was shunned because of his nose, just like I was for being the carrier of Kyuubi. But even then with all the name calling and mean things people did to me, I persevered to be better and be the best. And with the war over, I became a hero, just like Rudolph. That's why I like this movie; it's special to me."

Sasuke was amazed at the parallels that Naruto threw at him in his explanation. He had never thought of it like that. Maybe the reindeer and his love were the same in that aspect. But for Naruto to compare their situations was not only amazing for the understanding it brought, but it was also cute. Smiling softly, he leant over and gave him a small kiss before saying that he'd stay and watch the whole movie with him. The beautiful grin on the blond's face was worth giving in for Sasuke. However, he demanded they watch a movie of his choice when it was over, smirking when Naruto agreed. Yes, the compromise was great.


	23. Day 23: Family

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 23: Family

Naruto sighed sadly as he watched the families below enjoying each other in the gently falling snow. Everyone was buying last minute supplies for last minute decorations before Christmas in two days. He sighed again when he spotted a father pick up his young son and place him on his shoulders so he could get one of the Christmas wreaths hanging from the top of one of the stands in the village.

"Naruto?" a voice came from behind him. Turning his head he saw Jiriaya and Tsunade standing behind him. They were both looking at him in concern. Naruto smiled at them and waved before looking back out at the village. It didn't surprise him when the two Sannin sat down on either side of him. Jiriaya wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders, asking, "What's wrong, kid?"

Naruto contemplated answering for a minute before finally saying, "It's nothing, really. It's just that…well, I was just watching the families down their spending time and having fun together."

Jiriaya and Tsunade looked at each other knowingly. It was understandable now why their lovable pupil was suddenly depressed. It also explained why he was up here sitting on the Fourth Hogake's head. Naruto wanted to feel closer to his father, Minato and have the feeling of family with him.

Tsunade smiled and said, "You don't have to sit up here on Minato's head to feel close to him, Naruto." When the young man flushed and began to stammer, she continued. "We know that you grew up with no immediate family to love you unconditionally. But even so, you have family that does love you. Jiriaya, me, Iruka, Kakashi, and Sasuke. We are your family and always will be."

"Nothing will ever change that, Naruto. And if it makes you feel better, the hag and I will be your honorary grandparents," Jiriaya said.

Jiriaya yelped as he was smacked upside the head by the blonde woman, glaring at her as she scowled at him. Naruto smiled at the couple, realizing that they were right. It wasn't who he was born to that made his family. It was the people around him that loved and cared about him that became his family. And it made him warm inside that Tsunade and Jiriaya were going to be his honorary grandparents.

Grinning brightly he hugged the two adults at the same time, missing the smiles on their faces. When he let go, he said, "I love you guys, too. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a teme to go home to." And with that, Naruto stood and jumped from the monument and down to the village below.

Tsunade leant her head against the Frog Sage's shoulder, him putting his arm around her as they looked on over the village. They both knew the blond boy would be just fine, and they were happy that they could help him out. It didn't matter if a person didn't have any real family. The ones that cared enough to love someone else for who they were made them family. And with the spirit of the Christmas holiday, it helped to emphasis the meaning of family even more.


	24. Day 24: Christmas Eve Dinner

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 24: Christmas Eve Dinner

Iruka and Kakashi's house had a very enjoyable atmosphere. It was Christmas Eve, and they were having a glorious Christmas Eve dinner. There was turkey, ham, pot roast, roasted potatoes, yams, deviled eggs, stuffing, and much more. The dessert table held pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie, blackberry pie, sugar cookies, gingerbread, fruit salad, figgy pudding, and other delicious confectionaries.

Sasuke and Naruto had been there early that day to help out with the food, Naruto sampling everything Iruka made, as he was banned from tasting the desserts that Sasuke and Kakashi were making. Raidou and Genma had arrived five minutes before dinner started, and had brought with them an apple pie and green bean casserole. It wasn't long before they were all sitting together around the table, enjoying each others' company and discussing their lives and their plans for the next day.

"I plan on sleeping the morning away until I can't sleep anymore," Genma said as he bit into one of Iruka's homemade yeast rolls. Raidou rolled his eyes and said, "If that's the case, you won't wake up until at least three in the afternoon. I'm waking you up in the morning, Genma."

Genma scowled at his lover, making the older man chuckle before giving his cheek a kiss. Iruka smiled at the sight and continued to eat his helping of stuffing. He was glad that the two of them were finally together. They had been beating around the bush for years, and finally Raidou got the nerve to ask him out last year; they had been inseparable ever since.

Sasuke watched the adults interaction with a small smile on his face. He never said so, but he was happy that they were all happy and that they had found someone to love and be loved with. He looked over at Naruto who was taking a sip of his punch, smiling as he watched Genma and Raidou playfully bicker. Sasuke knew he and Naruto were meant to be; he just couldn't imagine himself with someone else. And Kami forbid he end up with Sakura. But that wouldn't happen. He loved Naruto and Naruto loved him, and always would.

Naruto, feeling eyes on him, turned to face his boyfriend and smiled before asking, "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life," Sasuke murmered low enough for only Naruto's ears to hear. The blond blushed but grinned just the same. It was their private moments, whether alone or in the vicinity of others, that Sasuke would be this sweet, caring, loving person that no one else got to see. It was just amazing how the raven would know just what to say to him and would make him feel so very special. And with the spirit of Christmas in the air, it made it all the more special.

Kakashi and Iruka were watching their interaction with matching smiles on their faces. Kakashi himself remembered how he first started looking at Iruka that way and have been doing so for the years that they had been together as a couple. He didn't fully understand how the tan man could love him and accept him so, but he did and proved that he loved him unconditionally. He held him to the ground and comforted him when he needed comforting. Iruka was the one he came back home to after hard missions that made him feel as if he were going to lose his mind. Asuma's death had almost done it, but he didn't fall like he thought he would. It had been Iruka who was there to catch him. Iruka had become his reason for living and his reason to make it back alive, even if he was injured. Kakashi loved this man more than he could ever put into words, and it was for that reason that he was going to do something tonight after dessert that would show Iruka just how much he loved him.

Pretty soon, dinner had ended and the six occupants of the house moved on to the delicious desserts that had been made. Everyone had gotten their fill and was absolutely, pleasantly stuffed. They had all moved to Kakashi and Iruka's living room to sit and talk more, all the while admiring the Christmas tree and decorations that were strung up wherever they could be. The conversation revolved around work, missions, and the hope that Tsunade wouldn't send Kakashi, Genma, or Raidou out on any anytime soon. While Iruka was distracted by Naruto telling him a story, Kakashi slipped out of the living room and down the hall to the bedroom, where he returned just moments later, his fist curled around something.

"Iruka," Kakashi called to gain his attention. Iruka turned to him with a smile and answered, "Yes, Kakashi?"

Naruto and the others watched as Kakashi took a breath and walked over to where Iruka was sitting on the couch. The silver haired man then dropped down to one knee and opened his fist, showing a simple yet pretty silver band with a single diamond in the middle. Iruka gasped softly, as did Naruto , as he realized what his lover was doing. Kakashi took another breath before saying, "Iruka, I don't really know how to tell you what and how much you mean to me, but I think I've proven through my actions to you how much I do. I don't have a speech prepared for this, as I'm not really good with words, but I know that I am supposed to say this: Iruka Umino, will you make the happiest Jounin in the world and marry me?"

Iruka's brown eyes had weld up with tears and his hand covered his mouth as he nodded his head. He smiled through his tears as he said 'yes' and proceeded to hug the older man, kissing him through his mask. Naruto, Sasuke, Genma, and Raidou all clapped and congratulated the newly engaged couple as Kakashi placed the ring on the Chunin's finger. Naruto had a big grin on his face and hugged his former senseis to congratulate them once again. Sasuke stood and shook their hands before suggesting that everyone clear the house to give the couple some privacy. The rest of the guests agreed and bid them goodbye before taking their leave.

Sasuke and Naruto held hands as they walked down the road of the Uchiha compound back to their home in the white snow, letting the snowflakes land gently in their hair as they fell from the sky. Naruto suddenly stopped, jerking Sasuke to a halt. Frowning the raven asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm really happy for them. Do you think that will be us one day?" Naruto replied/asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. Black eyes stared at him for a while before Sasuke smiled softly at him. Wrapping his strong arms around the blond, Sasuke held him close and breathed in his sweet scent, whispering, "Yes, I believe that will be us one day. It may not be during Christmas Eve or anything like that, but it will happen; I'll make sure of it. I have every intention of one day making you Naruto Uchiha."

Naruto smiled and buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed contentedly. The two of them stood there hugging in the snow for a while before Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull him back to their home so the raven could love him how he wanted to. And still, he felt completely happy and was positive that the feeling would last all throughout the next day.


	25. Day 25: Merry Christmas

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

SasukexNaruto featuring KakashixIruka

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or any of its extensions

25 Days of SasuNaru Christmas

Day 25: Merry Christmas

Naruto groaned as he finally released his essence onto his stomach as Sasuke hit that special spot inside of him once more. Seconds later, he was moaning as he was filled by his boyfriend. The two of them caught their breath before kissing each other softly, completely sated as the rays of sunlight poured through the window of their bedroom.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sasuke murmured softly as he planted lazy kisses on the blond's neck. Smiling Naruto replied, "Good morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat up and pulled out of the sexy body beneath him before walking out of the room and to the bathroom, returning with a damp bath cloth and cleaned up both him and Naruto. When he was done, he gently grabbed Naruto's wrist and tugged him up.

"Get up, dobe. It's Christmas," Sasuke said as he finally got his lover to sit up. He waited a little as he watched a grin slowly spread across Naruto's face. The blond then jumped up and ran out of the room towards the living room. Chuckling, Sasuke picked up his black pajama pants off the floor and put them on, and then he grabbed Naruto's orange ones before following the blond.

When he entered the living room, he found Naruto waiting for him bouncing up and down on his heels as he said, "Merry Christmas, Sasuke!"

The raven nodded with a smile before throwing the orange pants to his boyfriend. As Naruto put on his pajama pants to cover his nakedness, Sasuke walked over to the Christmas tree and grabbed one small flat wrapped present. He walked back over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Naruto to do the same. The blond had done like Sasuke and had gotten a present out from under the tree, the present being small as well, but also flat. He walked back over to the couch and allowed Sasuke to pull him down into his lap.

"So, do you want to open your present first, or do you want me to open mine?" Sasuke asked him. When he was presented with the present that was in the tan hands, he got his answer. Taking the wrapped box from Naruto, he opened ripped off the wrapping paper and found a black jewelry box. Wondering what Naruto could have possibly gotten, especially in the form of jewelry, he took off the top and found inside a silver chain.

The chain turned out to be a simple metal bracelet with words engraved in it. Taking it out of the box, Sasuke read the inscription.

 _For my best friend, my love, my teme. I will love you always. –Naruto_

Black eyes looked up into blue ones, a look of pure love residing in their deep depths. Naruto blushed but grinned brightly. He didn't need Sasuke to say anything; he could tell that he was touched and really loved the gift he got him. Though believing he owed him an explanation, he said, "I know you're not a jewelry person, but I thought I would give you something that would be simple enough to keep covered, as well as convey to you how I feel about you."

Sasuke didn't say anything; instead he gave Naruto a kiss on his plump lips. He kissed him for a while before pulling away, whispering, "I love it, thank you."

He then pushed the present that was in his lap into Naruto's hands, silently telling him to open it. Naruto did so and also found a jewelry box. Upon opening it, he found a necklace with a single pendant hanging from it. The pendant was in the shape of the Uchiha clan symbol. Where it was supposed to be red, there were rubies embedded in it, and the part that was supposed to be white was made up of diamonds. Gasping, Naruto looked up at his boyfriend, not believing that Sasuke had gotten him this. Before he could say anything, Sasuke told him to lift the red part. Doing so, he found an inscription that Sasuke had put there.

 _Dobe, you know I love you and always have. Nothing and no one will ever change that. You are my life and should anything happen to me, carry me in your heart as I carry you in mine. –Sasuke_

"I also had it made so that should anything ever happen to you, your chakra will respond and will reach out for my own. It won't matter how far away you are from me, I will feel it. And the same goes for me as well, so if anything happens to me, the pendant will respond to it and let you know," Sasuke told him as he held the blond closer to him.

Naruto was speechless for a while before finally looking up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Through his tears, he said, "I love it. I love it and I love you, Sasuke."

Putting the necklace and box down on the couch, he wrapped his arms around the pale neck of his boyfriend and hugged him close. Sasuke hugged him back as he allowed Naruto to cry his tears. The fact that they were happy tears brought him joy to know that his gift was appreciated. Gently pulling the blond from him, he held his cheeks in his hands and said, "Merry Christmas, Naruto. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke. I love you too, with all of my heart," Naruto replied right before the two of them put their lips together in a sweet kiss. This Christmas, their first Christmas together, turned out just perfect for them. Sure, there were ups and downs along the way, but in the end it all turned out perfect. They loved each other's gifts and were able to share this moment together. And they could wait for the next years to come to celebrate Christmas together all over again.

 **Author's Note: It's all over now. Merry Christmas, you guys!**


End file.
